Not To Me
by PixelButterfly
Summary: After his death, Robb sees his father and is shown exactly what has happened to his family. Oneshot.


Robb walked through the trees, his hands touching each one that he passed by. He could see Winterfell, but it was different, newer. The gates to the castle were open and Robb walked past them, walking by men and women he had never seen before in his life. He looked around and his gaze fell upon a man.

"Father," Robb choked out, his voice clouding. He could feel his eyes growing wet and suddenly, he was a child again. The King in the North was gone and he faced the Lord of Winterfell, Eddard Stark.

"Hello, Robb." Ned said and Robb rushed forward. He collided with his father and Ned laughed softly. "I'm sad to see you here" he said as Robb sobbed into his shoulder. "Don't cry, son. Don't cry.

"I tried. I tried. They killed you and I tried to avenge you." Robb choked out. "Father, I'm sorry." he said, wiping his eyes.

"You don't have to apologize," Ned said softly, his hand cupping Robb's cheeks, wiping the tears away, "not to me."

"But I failed you."

"You did nothing if not make me proud, son." Ned sighed. "I only wish your mother would be here with us. The pain she feels right now..." Ned pulled back from his son and led him to a pool in the courtyard. Robb watched as the steam coiled back, revealing an image of his mother, Lady Catelyn.

Her hair was white, her skin brittle. Robb felt his face contort in horror at what his beautiful mother had become. Her once lovely face was clawed and red. Her throat was slit and she wore black.

"Mother," he whispered.

"Your siblings are also facing hardships of their own," Ned said and the image changed. Robb watched as Arya's story began in Winterfell. he watched her journey to King's Landing and watched as she escaped. Her journey across Westeros was hard, but Arya had received guidance from a bastard boy, the Hound, and the Brotherhood Without Banners. Arya had found herself in Essos and before the door of the House of black and White. The images ended with her stumbling blindly through the halls.

"She... They never had her in King's Landing. She was never there." Robb said and Ned nodded.

Bran had tried to rule Winterfell, but when Theon Greyjoy attacked, hewas forced to leave. Robb watched as his little brother trekked the barren lands of the North with the wildling woman, Hodor, and Rickon. They separated along the way and Bran met with Meera and Jojen Reed. Jojen was slain and Bran met a spirit of the forest.

"Is Rickon alive?"

"Yes. He has not forgotten his family, either." Ned replied.

Rickon, after splitting with Bran, had walked with Osha, the wildling woman, to the coasts of the North. There, Osha had managed to acquire a boat, and the two sailed to Skagos. Rickon's unruly hair was long and Shaggydog had become quite feral, only allowing Osha or Rickon to come near him.

"Quite horrible, is it not?" Ned asked. "Your brother was just a baby when I died. Now, with no mother or father, he has become wild."

The pool rippled and Sansa's image appeared. By then, Robb wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. How had he ignored all claims of his brothers and sisters. How had he allowed himself to wed Jane when he should have left her and led a vanguard to Skagos?

Sansa's story began happily. Robb watched as she enjoyed summer in King's Landing, but soon, every ounce of her happiness deteriorated. After their father's death, Sansa was beaten, embarrassed, and made to look at their father's severed head. Joffrey cackled with glee as Sansa's clothes were ripped and cuts opened on her back. Robb clenched his fists and watched as Sansa wed the Imp. She was not forced to a wedding night, but had been present for the death of King Joffrey. Robb sighed in relief when she escaped to the Vale, but it was not to last. Lady Lysa was murdered and Petyr Baelish began to touch his sister, caresses to the cheek, kisses on the lips, and his hands wandered over her. Sansa's troubles grew when she was promised to Harold Hardying.

Robb could not speak. He choked on his words and looked at his father who nodded. "I- I-"

"You did what you thought was right."

"But they all suffered because of me." Robb said. "I was the reason Sansa was beaten and Theon took Winterfell!"

"Robb, you are not to blame... I am," Ned sighed. Robb looked at his father and shook his head.

"Father..."

"I know in my heart I should not have challenged Joffrey's rule... I did what I thought was right and I destroyed our family. I'm sorry, Robb." Ned said and Robb hugged his father.

"You don't have to apologize," he said, "not to me."


End file.
